The World Ends With No One
by The 13 Paged NoteBook
Summary: When a boy awakes to find himself in the city of Shibuya ... When he is forced into the Reaper's game ... When he is forced to choose between difficult choices ... Will he survive ...? Or will he meet the same fate as the failures ...? -REVISED-
1. Chapter 1: The Fear of The Game

**Hey Guys and Gals! This is SythOfOrganizationXIII and here to bring you guys my second story to entertain you and it's about …**

**The World Ends With You! **

**Yes … I know it's an old game! But it's really fun to play and the characters are great!**

**And I'm writing this because I'm pumped about the possible sequel for the game I love!**

**So I hope you can enjoy reading this as much as I wrote this for you Guys and Gals!**

**And now …**

**LET'S START THIS UP!**

* * *

-Chapter I : The Fear of the Game-

"Hey There Hiyamoto-sama! I was wondering if we could …"

"Did you check out the new album by "Heaven"-san in the Towa Records District …?"

"Oh my god! Where did you get that bag? Isn't that the latest design by CAT?!

"Oh! Hey man! Didn't think I would see you here …"

_Humph ... Shut up_

A boy shrouded himself in the crowd's shadows, his vanilla brown hair sagged hiding his dull azure eyes, his emotions, and his view, not like he had anywhere to go. his clothes wrinkled, his black dress pants baggy, and his white down shirt was worn out from no decent care for a year. it didn't matter, to him, or to anybody, what was appearance when no one was expecting anything from him.

The boy dragged his feet around the city, hands deep in his pockets and eyes towards the concrete ground, his knees were weak and feet sore from wandering aimlessly. But it didn't matter to him, he could wander aimlessly around hell for all he cared, if it could free him from the fools around him, he would gladly walk to the ends of the earth.

_Can humans be so blind? ... they're so blind it disgusts me ... they laugh and make merry like fools, and never realize what hides underneath themselves or others ... but I can't say I'm not the same as them ..._

* * *

A young man, possibly in his early twenties, was sitting at a counter of a run-down café while holding a cup of coffee in his hands. No cream or sugar added, just plain black coffee.

Not far from where the young man sat, was another male older than he. He was wiping the other end of the counter with a worn-out rag, his black shades covered the strange look he was giving to the young man.

"It's seems you have something interesting to tell me?"

"Sorry, just seemed you needed to spill something"

"Don't worry, I'm careful with my drinks" the young man carefully held the drink in his two hands

"Not that, 'Boss' ..."

"Am I that easy to read?" the young man smirked.

"That's whats making this so strange"

The young man sighed and placed his mug down on the counter "Something interesting has turned up ..."

"Again? Long time since that happened, what's caught your eye now?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out"

"Well ... need any help this time?"

"No worries ... I have someone already covering this ..." the young man smiled a sly smile "I just hope they don't let me down ..."

The older fellow just smirked and continued wiping the counter "... Fate has yet finished it's part in this world ..."

* * *

"Dude! You hungry? Let's get some ramen! …"

"Yeah I'll be right there! …"

"Miya-chan! Where are you!? Answer me! …"

"_Huh …?"_

a boy pushed himself off the ground and on to his hands and knees, as he recovered to his feet he nearly toppled backwards and finally after a long time of teeter tottering around, he managed to keep up his balance, he stood up properly and looked around the crowd he was engulfed in, he was clearly in a city and a strange one, people around him walked around with very bright and flashy clothes of the latest and were talking about the hottest thing in town.

"_Where … am I …...?" _he started and felt something in his hand, he opened them and on his palm lay a strange pin, it was black and white with a strange skull design on it, the cold surface and the light weight resting on his palm made it feel nice on his palm.

"_Where did I …" _he started and looked around the place he stood, he somehow felt … out of place and couldn't shake that feeling off, was it from the clothes he wore? They were simple and dull in the crowd, or maybe from the fact he was standing around confused and has no idea where he is.

"What_ am I even doing here …?"_ he thought and started to play with the pin he had in hand, he tossed it up into the air and caught in the same hand, suddenly, a flash of pain shot through his head as he gasped in surprise.

"GAH!"

He fell to his knees and gripped his head _"What the hell was that?!"_ he screamed in his thoughts as million voices throbbed and echoed in his head _"Did I … what the …"_

He got up slowly and looked at the pin in his hand "_Did I just hear voices in my head …?"_ he thought, he scanned the people around him _"one way to find out …" _he closed his eyes and emptied his thoughts and gripped tightly on the pin _" … all right … focus …"_

Once again, the sounds in his head roared again like a million radio channels blaring everywhere, but this time it sounded a lot clear.

_Sigh … Where is she? … she promised me to meet her here …_

_Oh crap! I got to get to work! My boss is going to chew me out again ... UGH …_

_Maybe I should get a new t-shirt … besides I always wanted another design … _

The boy snapped out of the sea of thoughts and gasped for air "_What the hell …! There WERE voices!"_ he thought, this was all too strange for the boy "_I … I got to talk to someone!" _

He frantically looked around for someone reasonable to talk to, he called out to a girl around his age in a school uniform "Hey! Excuse me!" he called out but the girl just continued walking, not even turning around to his voice.

He shrugged it off _"Maybe she didn't hear me …"_ he thought and continued to look for someone else.

He ran up to a man in a business suit who was busy talking on his cellphone "Umm … Excuse me for interrupting but can you-" he started only to find the man ignoring him, he frowned in annoyance.

"Hey! Mister! Can't you-" he was cut off when the man flipped his phone off and started to run towards him, he fell backwards in surprise and tried to recover to his feet to get out-of-the-way when suddenly … the man just walks right through him.

"What the …?!" he exclaimed while patting his entire body _"everything's solid thank god …" _he sighed in relief … but how was that manable to walk through him? He got up dusted himself off and sighed deeply _"What is going on? … people are ignoring me and walking through me … and …" _he looked at the white skull pin on his palm " … I'm hearing voices …"

He scratched the back of his head in confusion … then he thought _"Wait … how did I even get here …?" _"Urgh …" he groaned in frustration, what he needed was answers, not more questions.

_*Beep* *Beep*_

"_What was that?" _he thought and noticed the sound coming from his pocket, he reached in and pulled out his cellphone, it read:

***You have 1 new message***

He flipped it open:

**Reach 104**

**You have 60 minutes**

**Fail and face erasure**

**-The Reapers**

"_Yeah, ain't that just nice ...?"_

"Just what I need, a joke from some stupid stranger" he groaned and quickly tapped to the menu of his messages "Bye-bye Spam …"

He deleted the message and flipped his phone off, and in just that moment the phone rang again, he flipped it open and the same message was their:

**Reach 104**

**You have 60 minutes**

**Fail and face erasure**

**-The Reapers**

"_What the hell? Stupid spammer"_ he decided to turn his phone off when he noticed that the message could be scrolled down, he scrolled down and got another message:

**P.S.**

**Having fun? **

**This is just the beginning of my show …**

"_What the hell does that me-"_

Suddenly, the pain of something being burnt seared in to his palm.

"Rgh!" He hissed at the sudden pain.

_"The hell was that ...?"_

He looked at the palm of his hand to notice numbers ticking down like a timer.

...

_59:59 ... 59: 58 ... 59:57 ..._

_..._

"_Huh …? What the …... a timer …? … the hell …" _

Things were turning from bad to worse at this point, he was in a strange city with no idea where he is … he suddenly hears voices … people are ignoring him and walking through him like air … and now he's haunted by some weird spammer sending creepy messages and a weird timer was ticking on his hand.

"_What the hell is up with this place ...__…?" _

His thoughts were interrupted by a lone scream in the crowd of voices, he flinched at the sound.

"_What the hell was that?!" _

He decided to look for the source of the scream "Wouldn't hurt to check it out I guess …"

He ran through the crowd and stopped at the source, he found two boys and a girl surrounded by … frogs?

"_Wait a sec' … frogs …?" _

The small amphibians had the group surrounded, something about these frogs seemed off to Syth … they felt … menacing and had weird looking tattoos on their legs.

"_What's to scream about …? Just a couple of frogs …"_

Syth turned around to leave when he was alerted by a scream behind him, he turned around to see a frog had latched on to one of the boy's.

"Wah!" the boy cried out trying to pry the frog off him, then another frog latched on to him … then another … then another … then another until he was covered in them.

"Help … HELP ME!" he cried out then suddenly, he flashed white and disappeared into a cloud of static.

Syth's eyes widened as he saw what happened, the boy has just disappeared into thin air and leaving nothing behind.

"_What …... what happened to him?!"_

He screamed in his thoughts, the frogs dropped off from where the boy used to stand and started to stalk the remaining two.

"S-screw this! I'm outta' here!" the other boy cried out and ran for his life, but in vain he was quickly surrounded by the frogs and leaped on "Ah! … d-don't hurt me!" he screamed out and disappeared too.

The boy watched in disbelief, he saw two people disappear before him in broad daylight! And no one around him seem to notice at all, the girl was next as the frogs dropped down from where the earlier boy disappeared and stalked the girl who was crying and trembling in fear.

"Please … don't kill me …" she sobbed, she then turned and noticed Syth who was still watching everything before him, a look of relief washed over her face, "p-please! Help me!" she cried out.

The boy gulped hard and noticed his hands were trembling in fear, he felt like his knees were going to give away and collapse.

"_What the … why am I so afraid about? … it's just a couple of frogs!"_

He couldn't move at all, his entire body rigid from fear and he had beads of sweat dropping down from his face, he didn't understand why he was so afraid, was it because of the fear of meeting the same demise as the two other boys did if he helped her … or was it something else?

_"Rgh … stop wimpin' out! It's just a couple of frogs! You can take them … right …?"_

"Please! Please help me!" she cried out as Syth snapped out of his fear

"_I just need to get in there … as fast as I can, and race out with her! It's simple as that!"_

The boy felt ready to run into the group and save the girl.

"_Alright … let's go …!"_

But to his surprise, he started to walk backwards, away from the group, he realized he was starting to run away …

"_What the- I meant forward!" _

His mind screamed at himself, but his body wasn't responding to any of his desired movement it continued to walk backwards, and then it turned around and fled in the opposite.

"Wait! Please don't go! Help me!"

He heard her screams … he heard her pleads of rescue … but he continued to run … run away … run from the horror that he saw.

" … _I … I can't do it … I … I…"_

He saw a flash of white behind him, he gritted his teeth … she was gone … the girl was gone because of him … all because of him.

_"Oh god ... I got to get out of here ... anywhere ... just somewhere, away from here ..."_

* * *

**And that concludes Chapter I folks!**

**Leave a review, a favorite, or a follow would be splendid too!**

**I will be working on both of my stories to make sure you guys can get your chapters of entertainment!**

**You might have noticed that I hid the protagonist's name, I had to so it'll make a sense of "we aren't intorduced to him yet" type feeling. Thank you for waiting for this update! And I am terribly sorry for the late update and fixes!**

**THIS IS THE 13 PAGED NOTEBOOK**

**SIGNING OFF!**

* * *

**Okay ... here's a form for you guys to send in your own OC's!**

**(Okay, I'm ONLY receiving Reaper OC's from now on! No more Players please! I will still look at Player forms and see if they can make it though!****)**

**Name:**

**NickName: (Optional)**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Height:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color/Style:**

**Clothing:**

**Love Interest: (Optional)**

**Weapons:**

**Powers:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Theme: (Optional, and if you are going to add a song, also right down the link too so I can listen!)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl with Flames

**A/N: Okay Guys and Gals! Here's another chapter to keep you occupied! **

**I still need OC's so if you like to send in your own Player or Reaper OC then don't be shy to!**

**Also would love it if you guys can leave a review and tell me what's great or bad, or tell me how I can improve too will be nice!**

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT**** own "The World Ends With You"! **

**I only own my computer, my OC's, and my cookies!**

**Anyway … **

**LET'S START THIS UP!**

* * *

**The boy ran as fast as his legs could carry him and support him …**

"**Anywhere is fine …" he heard himself say "… Just away from this hell hole … this nightmare …" he panicked**

**He ran blindly like a child lost in a forest**

**Unaware of the that two pairs of eyes watched him run and smiled in evil intentions**

**He ran with his eyes only focused forward at running and mind only focused on not becoming the prey of the frogs that followed.**

**He ran past a girl with flaming deep auburn hair who looked at him with both relief and surprise as he pushed past her, a feeling of nostalgia ran through his head.**

**He continued running and didn't stop, he bumped into another boy with clean white hair who was also running with panic and worry in his eyes in the opposite direction, he didn't stop to notice him and continued running for his life, yet another feeling of nostalgia washed over him.**

**All he could do was focus on running, he was running when he noticed something for the first time from his panic, a girl with black midnight hair and silver white eyes walked past him and too, also noticed him and a sly smile of amusement and glee creeped her lips.**

**He ignored what he saw and continued running, and another feeling of déjà vu ran through his head.**

**Just what were these feelings telling him?**

**...**

**Somewhere else in the city ...**

**A girl with long familiar blonde hair was surrounded by strange floating symbols that had "Menacing" written all over them.**

**She knew what they were since she already played the "Game" she flinched at the things that surrounded her.**

**As when the one of them neared her, the white-haired boy quickly dashed forward and eliminated the being with a strange-looking knife and carried her away from the things bridal style.**

**They looked at each other with great familiarity yet they didn't know each other or met each other.**

**They blushed lightly and the boy continued to run with her in his arms trying to find somewhere safe …**

**The brunette ran, hoping he could outrun the monstrosity he would face …**

**Little did he realize … it was fate that brought him here …**

**He had nowhere to go to now …**

**Welcome to the Game …**

* * *

Chapter II : The Girl with Flames

"… Here we go …" a man sighed.

"Hey! Stop complaining … It's our first day and we don't want any trouble …" a girl snapped.

"Exactly … And I hate working … Where's the fun if you can't go around and do your own thing while you work?"

"Stupid … You signed up for work, and now you're hating it as soon as we get our first assignment?"

"I didn't sign up for clean-up duty so I can erase weaklings …" the man yawned.

" … Hey … I just got a great idea …"

"What?"

"Let's play a small game …"

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Hey, hey! Hear me out before going all Rambo on me now … And besides … I have a good feeling about this year …"

"Alright … What now?"

* * *

…

He ran … Because that's all he could do … Run … Who knows how far? … All he could do was flee … if he got tired … he pushed himself to run …

He ran until his lungs felt like bursting, he stopped cold from running with no rest, tired and weary, he stood bent over gasping for air, how far did he run …? Just where was he?

He looked up with sweat streaming down like waterfalls, he was under a underpass of a train track that's for sure, he could hear the trains roaring through on their tracks, he looked down at the ground below him and squeezed his eyes shut as the event played through his head again.

"… I … I let someone die … I couldn't even do anything …"

"God damn it …" he growled underneath his breath "why did I run …?!"

"_It was your fear that overcame you … to the reason to run …" _a voice in the back of his head echoed.

" … _ME … AFRAID …?" _he thought.

"_It was probably for your own good … putting your life on the line for a total stranger? … that's the work of a fool …" _it continued.

"SHUT UP! …" his growled at the voice "just shut up! … how can it … HOW can it be for my good if I coward in fear?!" he screamed in agony.

he didn't know why he was like this … why was he feeling like this? … why was he throwing myself into pity and agony for some stranger …?

the sound of croaking frogs behind me interrupted his thoughts, His heart stopped at the familiar sound, it was those wretched frogs again!

"Damn it … don't you ever give up …?!" he growled at the amphibians, they ignored his curses and came closer and closer, he was too tired to move, he couldn't take one more step … was this it? … was this the end …

He squeezed his eyes shut, and waited for his fate.

When suddenly …

"Hey look out!"

a tackle came out of nowhere and pushed him and his "Savior" aside from the incoming attack, Syth tumbled across ground and landed face down in the dirt even testing some of it.

"Hey you! No time! Quick, form a 'Pact' with me pronto!" shouted a female voice.

"A … 'P-what' now …?" he asked still shaken from the tackle, he looked up to see who his 'Savior' was.

A girl stood above him, a girl with deep auburn hair tied into a carrot-top ponytail, her clothes were local around the city, a pair of tight jeans and pink sneakers, along with a wide-brimmed hat hanging by a string on her back, and a long-sleeved shirt with pink sleeves with on her back, what seemed like a crude design of a cat on it.

"A 'Pact' idiot!" She replied "now hurry and get up! I need your help!"

"Would love to, but what's a 'Pact'?!" he cried out in confusion.

She groaned in frustration and pulled him off from the ground and placed her body almost inches from his.

His face flashed into a deep red hue "W-what are you-" he started, he was then cut off by a sudden sky blue-cyan light that enveloped the both of them, as it flashed furiously and when everything seemed to die down, it left his body feeling … tingly.

"Now that's out-of-the-way, come and fight!" she called out and broke the embrace.

He fell backwards on his rear, and after a second he snapped out of his daze "W-what was … what was that?! What was the flash show about?!"

"Not now dimwit!" the girl called out with the frogs now growing relentless "here! Use this!"

"_Geez … This girl is a fire" _he snapped at her in his mind, her entire personality reminded him of a bonfire, the one's that made it's surroundings catch on fire and burn to the ground.

She reached into one of her jacket pockets and pulled out a pin and tossed to him, it landed in his cupped hands and he looked at it curiosity, it revealed a weird-looking graffiti design that resembled a yellow lightning bolt

"How am I suppose to fight with this?!" he called out to her.

"Just focus your thoughts on the pin! Then imagine yourself using it against your opponent!" she called back "now go kick some butt!" she added while the frogs jumped towards her.

"Hey look out!" he pointed at the frogs, suddenly the background flashed white and he found himself standing with the frogs surrounding him.

"_She said to focus my thoughts and imagine myself using the pin … The hell does that mean?!"_ he thought, a frog behind jumped and latched on his back and used it as a trampoline and jumped off him, the force was enough to make Syth stagger forwards.

"_URGH … Now's not the time! I have to believe what she said and use this!" _he gripped the pin in his hand tightly and readied a stance

"_Okay … Just imagine myself using this, whatever that means ..."_ he quickly emptied his panic and imagined himself firing a bolt of lightning from his right hand, when a frog jumped to attack, he sent his fist flying into the frog and when it landed, a sudden bolt of yellow lightning pierced through the frog and caused it to disintegrate into a mess of gray and black.

The boy was take off guard from what he just did, he not only killed a frog … but fired a lightning bolt from his hand!

"What the …" he was lost for words, he continued to stand with his right fist in the air when he punched the frog , the frogs started to pounce on him and he snapped out of my awe state, and readied my stance again

"Take this you sons of bastards!" he shouted out and fired more lightning bolts from his hands, the few shots he fired took out a couple of frogs, the rest of them pounced on him he managed to sidestep the attack and fire more bolts in to the clump of frogs, more frogs seemed to appear as he took out the first few waves of frogs, he was growing tired and dodging the attacks and countering was wearing him out fast, he had to finish them off all at once.

"These buggers don't know when to quit …" he huffed as he disintegrated another frog, his thoughts were then dropped on to the girl … _"hope she's alright" _he thought _"… Wait … Why am I even worrying about someone at a time like this …?!"_

Another frog attempted to trampoline on him and he managed to take it out mid-air, but another managed to land on him and slap him with its legs, he staggered backwards and growled at the frog.

"_I need to figure out how to take them all out with one blow!"_ he thought trying to form a plan, then an idea popped into his head _"I wonder …" _

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" The frogs croaked, they had him surrounded again and were planning to jump at him all at once to block his exits.

"_Focus your thoughts on the pin and imagine yourself using it …"_ her voice replayed in his head, he readied his hands to fire another bolt, the frogs quickly pounced him all at once, he swiftly spun around in circle and released the lightning, but this time the lightning didn't fire but streamed into a circle and protected him in an electric shield, when the frogs made contact with the circle they disintegrated into a more mess of gray and black static.

"Alright!" he shouted in triumph , just then a light enveloped around him again and he found himself back in the same spot he was, on his rear and with the girl stretching and yawning

"Oh … your back early …" she grinned

"Um …" he started _"Where do I even start …?"_

"Look, let's cut to the facts … you're a Player right?" she asked.

"A what? I'm not playing anything!" he replied.

"Then did you receive a message and have a pin like this?" she asked and pulled out the same pin he had from her jean pocket.

"You mean that spam? It's probably nothing, just a joke some idiot-"

"Then why do you have a timer on your hand like me?!" she yelled and lifted her left hand to show a similar timer on his, but now 22 minutes remaining.

...

… 22:01 … 22:00 … 21:59 …

...

"Whoa …um … I … don't know …"

She sighed and looked at her hand and gasped in surprise.

"Oh no! we got to get to 104 now!" she looked up at Syth who was walking away from her "hey! Where you going!?"

"Away from you? Face it, you're weird so I'll ask you please to leave me alone …" he replied and continued walking out of the archway.

The girl ran up to him and stood in front of Syth so he couldn't walk out, he stepped to the left and she stepped to the right, he then stepped to the right and she stepped to the left.

"Look! I don't know what's your problem is but get out of my way! I appreciate your help from those things I fought, but now I have no business here so shove off!"

She replied by slapping him across the face, he fell to the side and held his face, he got up and shouted at her with anger.

"What was that for?! You-"

"You piss me off, now come and follow me!" she grabbed him by the collar and started to run out the underpass.

"Hey! Let go!" Syth flailed around and tried to break the grip of the girl who was dragging him to 104.

She ignored him completely and continued to drag him through the crowd.

...

"Okay I'll follow you! Just let go!" the boy cried out, finally giving in.

She still ignored him and continued to drag him until she stopped by something.

"What is it now?!" he yelled at her.

"Damn it … a wall" she muttered, while freeing Syth from her iron grip.

Syth took the chance and quickly recovered to his feet, he dashed past her in hopes of escaping this crazy maniac, but after just a few steps he ran into something and toppled backwards and on to his back.

"Ow …" he groaned in pain.

"That's what you get for being so cocky" she chuckled at the boy who held his nose in pain.

"What the hell did I run into …?" he asked while getting up to his feet.

The girl walked up to the supposed place the boy ran into, and placed a hand on what seemed like an invisible wall that stood in their path.

"_What the heck?!"_ Syth thought _"How did she do that …?"_

"Great … now how do 'they' want us to do …?" the girl grumbled.

"Who's 'they'?" Syth asked confused at the wall.

"The Reapers you dolt! Didn't they tell you about all this during the announcements?" she replied in annoyance.

"_Reapers now …?" _Syth thought _"What the hell is she going on about …?"_

"Whatever … just help me with this wall will you?" she asked.

"How?! I'm beyond the point of confused!" he shouted at her.

"Just look for a-" she started.

"Pact Confirmed …" a voice whispered in the crowd.

The boy was caught surprised at that voice, it sounded so clear in the hubbub of noise _"who's voice was that just now …?"_

"Yes! The wall is clear!" the girl exclaimed in joy.

He turned around to see the girl towards him and grabbed him by the hand, he blushed at the contact.

"C'mon! We don't have much time!" she said and raced towards their destination while holding his hand.

"W-wait! Everyone's watching!" he complained as he struggled helplessly against .

...

After a few more minutes of running and complaining they arrived at the 104 shopping mall, exhausted

"Whew! We made it" She said with a tone delight.

" … You did … I … don't … think I … could hold … anymore … running" he gasped for air as he was already tired from running before.

"Cheer up! The day is over and the timer's gone! See?" she came up to him and showed him her hand, the timer was gone alright.

He quickly looked at his and noticed it was gone too, he released a breath of relief as he started feeling better from running.

"Are we done here? … then I'm going …" he replied and walked away, the girl quickly followed behind him with an annoyed face.

"Will you stop walking away and realize something you idiot?!" the girl ran in front of him and stopped him in his path.

"Now that the timer's gone, I'm free to go right? So shove off!" he growled and pushed past her.

"You can't run away from this! You nincompoop!" she yelled.

"Shut up you Psycho!" he snapped at her.

"The name is Kyo! Kyo Hitsushrio!" she snapped back.

He ignored her and continued walking.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FROM THE REAPER'S GAME!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, most likely causing a scene

He stopped in his tracks … What she just said … sounded familiar … The Reapers Game? … Then a jolt of pain shot across his head, he gripped his head in pain.

"UGH!" he screamed from the sudden pain.

"Hey! You alright?" Kyo called out to him.

"_Now she's worried about me …?"_

Kyo came up to the boy in pain when on cue, a voice came out of nowhere.

"My, my … I think I caught a big one …"

"Who's there?" Kyo called out in surprise "Reapers?!"

"_Reapers …?" _Syth thought to himself _"did we encounter one?"_

"Do me a favor and don't struggle? … I need some points, and points don't come around the block ya' know!"

Suddenly a vast amount of strange-looking "Symbols" came out of nowhere and surrounded our protagonist and his companion.

"Oh crap! 'Noise'!" Kyo cried out and readied a stance.

"Who cares about the noise level here?!" Syth called out to the girl.

"No them!" she pointed out to the 'Symbols'

"_What the hell are these spawns of the devil?!" _thought Syth, today was truly a bad day for him.

"Hey! We have to work together!"

"And how are we suppose to do that?"

"Just like you focused your thoughts on the pin, focus your thoughts on me!"

"I have no idea what that means, but I'll try!" he replied, if he wanted to live, he had to coöperate to stay that way.

As the "Symbols" drew near, the boy focused his thoughts on to the girl next to him just like he did with the lightning, and in a sudden flash of white, he appeared with more frogs around him.

He gasped as he saw something different unlike before he fought the frogs, his saw a strange image play in his head, like he was looking through the eyes of someone else as the person readied a stance, he instinctively readied his stance too.

"So you've come back for more eh …?" the boy growled "well bring it!"

He rifled into his pocket and pulled out the lightning pin and focused, he sent a lightning bolt from his right hand and killed a frog and dashed forward and punched another to the ground and sent another lightning bolt into it killing it in the process.

He also saw in his head that the person was also fighting off the frogs, whoever it was, he or she was fighting well with close combat, even more skilled than he thought.

"Take that you stupid hoppity-hops!" he mocked the frogs.

He turned around to see three frogs jump at him, he panicked when he saw them and focused his lightning on to the frogs, then a bolt came out of nowhere and zapped one of the frogs and quickly chained its attack and fried the rest of them.

He couldn't believe how he was fighting so efficiently and effectively, it's like somewhere in his body … he knew how to fight and was an expert at it.

"Alright now to end this!" he shouted out and aimed his eyes on to the rest of the frogs and focused, just like last time, the lightning struck down multiple foes killing them and leaving a mess of grey and black static in its wake, soon after a struggle of hits and blows, there were none left.

"Easy …" the boy smirked and pumped a fist into the air.

He also noticed that the person in his head was also done and wiped a bit of sweat off his or her's forehead.

Then in a flash of white, everything became normal again, and he found himself back at the front of the 104 building with Kyo next to him.

"You did good! More than I expected!" Kyo praised him while stretching.

"Wait … How did-" he started.

"Saw your fight in my head, and you rocked those Noise!"

"_Saw? … Was she the on fighting in my head …?"_ he thought "Anyway … Is that all …?"

Kyo started to answer when she noticed something behind him, her eyes widened.

"Watch out!" she cried out.

He turned around and saw another Noise behind him, only this one looked a lot stronger.

"SH-" he started and then his world flashed white again, he found himself face-to-face with a bear on hind legs, it was bigger then the frogs, about at least ten times bigger!

"Crap! Not again!" he cried out and pulled out his pin again, now already becoming a lot reflexive with his attacks, he quickly fired a bolt at the bear, the bolt hit it but didn't disappear like the frogs did.

"_Damn it! This one's a lot more resistant than those frogs!"_ he thought _"I'm going to have to hit it a lot more to take it out!"_

He dashed forward and quickly sent a punch to the bears stomach and released his lightning, it didn't seem to affect it at all, the bear responded to the attack by swiping it's claw at him and sent him tumbling ten meters.

"_Damn it … sure can take a hit …"_ he thought and gripped his left arm where it took the brunt of the hit _" … And pack a punch …"_

He got up to his knees, going long-range he focused his lightning at the bear at a distance, sure enough the lightning bolt homed in on the bear and struck it multiple times, the bear seemed to wince in pain and growled angrily at Syth.

"_Looks like it's working …"_

He continued to deliver strike after strike of lightning at the bear, the bear began to stagger backwards after his fifth barrage, it was going to go down soon

"_Alright … just one more time …!" _Syth thought and focused one last barrage of lightning.

The bear roared in rage and charged at him, he flinched at the beast charging at him and lost his focus, the mistake brought a claw of anger from the bear crashing into his sides, and knocking all the air from him as he crashed into the concrete sidewalk, the bear didn't hesitate to try to finish him off, and quickly charged at the downed boy, as it reached to where the boy lay in pain, it raised both its claws into the air to give the finishing blow.

"_D-damn it …"_ he growled in his thoughts _"… I … I don't wanna die!"_

The bear brought its claws down towards Syth to finish him, he squeezed his eyes and waited for pain … and death that awaited him …

Suddenly, he heard a deafening roar and the sound of TV static and it was all over, he opened his eyes to see the bear gone and a pin lay in its place.

He got up slowly from the pain that he winced from, and reached down to pick up the pin, it revealed another graffiti picture just like his lightning pin he received from Kyo, but this resembled a red burning flame.

"_Another pin …?"_ he thought _"might as well keep it as a prize from the fight …"_

He quickly pocketed the pin and the flash of light blinded him again and brought him back with Psycho next to him, looking tired and weary.

"Whew! … that was some fight …" she breathed "I see that you are still in one piece … you defeated the bear too?"

"I … Don't know …" he trailed off _"how did that bear disappear suddenly? ... did someone or something help me? Or ..."_

"Humph … That was a disappointment …" the voice from before, interrupted his thoughts.

"It's the voice again!" Kyo yelped.

"_No kidding …"_ he thought and readied a stance _"is it planning on attacking?"_

"Well, My work here's done … You're lucky you're alive I guess … But this is just day one, So don't get cocky! … Ciao!" the voice faded into the crowd.

"It's gone …" the boy muttered.

"For now anyways … But whoever it was ... it's right …" Kyo grumbled "It's just day one and six more days still remain, we can't let our guard down" she sighed and started to play with the string on her hat.

"Woah, woah, woah! What do you mean six more days?! Am I really stuck here for six more days?" the boy cried out in confusion.

"You ... really don't know?" Kyo looked at him with eyes of suspicion.

"What do I not know?"

"Seriously?" she sighed and stopped fiddling with her hat "fine, then there's two things you need to know" she raised a fist and pointed her index finger "one, we're stuck here, whether you like it or not" she explained.

"And two ... let me make this clear" she pointed another finger, and said.

"We. Are. Dead"

* * *

**Well …**

**Things aren't looking good for the boy …**

**He's trapped in a city and playing some sick game between life and death … and on top of that he's fighting these weird 'Noise' and 'Reapers' who are the ones in charge of it …**

**And who's the girl named Kyo that keeps following him around …?**

**Find out in the next chapter coming soon!**

* * *

**Also, as some of you might have noticed I changed Kyo's appearance if you already read this, I had to so I didn't copy of a 'certain' heroine. Sorry about that ...**

**I would like to thank all you people into helping me correct and change some major things! Your help was very appreciated!**

**THIS IS THE 13 PAGED NOTEBOOK SIGNING OFF!**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Second Day

**A/N: Okay got it up and running again just for you Guys and Gals! I would thank all you who submitted an OC form for this story! It really helps ya' know! And also on a side note … I would really appreciate it if you guys can complete the form AND give a bit more specific detail on it too! **

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own "The World Ends With You", the game belongs to Square Enix!**

**Anyway …**

**LET'S START THIS UP!**

**Also on a side note … this story is different from my "Memories of My Existence" story, this is ****NOT**** a canon!**

* * *

Chapter III: The Second Day

Somewhere on the roof of the central building in the 104 district, two figures could be seen on the roof taking some leisure time off from work.

One of them was a male who was on his back taking a liking to the clouds floating in the sky, and the other a female sitting at the edge of the building kicking her legs back and forth. The male was fairly older than his partner, he wore a black excercise jacket and simple dark jeans. Resting on top of his brown curls of hair were a pair of thick sunglasses.

The female wore a simple purple tanktop that glittered in the sunlight with a pair knee-length jeans. A delicate looking necklace with a flame-shaped pendant was worn on her neck. Her long crimson hair was done in a simple ponytail as it swayed side to side by the breeze.

Between them was silence, which was broken by the female.

"Please?~" She whined

"No ..."

"Please, please, please?~~~"

"No"

"C'mon! Just this once!"

"I said no, and it's final"

"You're so mean Phil!"

"I won and you lost, what is there to be mean about?"

"Still mean! You need to be nicer!"

"Who said I needed to be?" the male now known as Phil smirked and continued to drift off into his cloud-watching.

The girl curled her bottom lip into a cute pout "Isn't it a onii-chan's job to lose for his little sister?"

"When did I ever agreed- no, when did I ever become your onii-chan?" Phil questioned the girl.

"Since you joined the Reapers! Everyone is suppose to be family!" the girl replied.

Phil only rolled his eyes in response "I only joined for my buisness, not to be suddenly related to a bunch of strangers"

"Well you are now!"

"Sure, whatever you say Sparkball"

"It's Mikan for your information, and call me Spark or Fireball!" Mikan retorted.

"Your wish is my command Sparky"

Before Mikan could complain anymore, a sudden ringtone was heard from Phil's pocket. Phil quickly took out the source of the ring, his cellphone, and flipped it open. A text message was received.

Phil silently read the text and Mikan watch from a far with curiosity "What is it?"

Phil continued to silently read the text, he flipped the phone shut and looked towards his partner.

"We've got a assignment, pack up your bags and let's go"

…

"Ngggggghh ..."

An audible groan escaped our protagonist's mouth as he began to grow weary again. He found himself on the ground, unconscious just like before.

"I swear ... one of these days, I'm going to end up in a coma" the boy grumbled.

He pushed himself up to all fours, and shook his head side to side as he stood up to wear off the rest of his headache, he definitely wasn't going to get use to this any time soon.

"Anyway ... where am I?" he looked around to find himself no longer in the front area of that huge building that girl dragged him off to _"What was her name again?"_ he tought.

He wasn't in front of the 104 building anymore, he was in a less busier street then 104 shopping mall, the only thing that related to shopping was a small draft store and a café. He didn't know himself, but he was in Cat Street.

_"Jeez ... even big cities have their dusty corners ..."_ "But, I've got say though ... this place is a lot better than that hubbub" he talked to no one in particular.

"There you're! Had a good night's sleep?" a familiar voice called out to him.

He turned his attention towards the source of the voice towards greeted by the person he last wanted to see "Ugh ... why are you still here?!"

"Hey! I'm just trying to lighten things up!" Kyo retorted at the boy's anger towards her.

"Well, you're not doing a good job, and where the heck are we?"

"We're in Cat street"

"I meant WHERE on earth am I?"

Kyo gave a blank stare at him, like he just asked if the sky was falling today.

"Are you an actual citizen of Japan?! This is Shibuya for god's sake!"

"Uh ... where?" the boy asked with a confused look.

"... Shibuya! The city of fashion and trends! How can you live in this country, and not know a single thing about it?!"

"You tell me" the boy scoffed "I just woke up in the middle of a crowd, and the next thing I know I'm stuck here with you"

"Wow, bad attitude much? Such a shame to see a cute boy with a bad personality"

"E-Excuse me?!" he stammered.

"Oh! I'm sorry, never been called cute?" Kyo smirked.

Before he could reply, a small electronic beep interrupted him, it was coming from his pants pocket _"What was that? ... my phone?"_

"Mission time!" Kyo exclaimed, and pulled out her phone in her jean pocket. She read the text out loud.

**Free Macbeth from thy three witches**

**I have but an hour of love, of worldly matter and direction, to spend with thee.**

**Fail thy task and face execution**

**-The Reapers**

"Um ... what?" the boy stared at the message with no idea what it just meant, and on cue, the welcoming sensation of a hot brandishing iron searing your palm raced through the boy and girls arms, and in the place of the source of the pain was the same timer from before.

...

59:59 ... 59:58 ... 59:57

...

"Well look who's back" Kyo winced from the pain.

_"Again?!"_ "What the hell is this doing back on my hand?!"

"C'mon! We need to get this done and over!" said Kyo, completely igonring the boy, she snapped her phone shut and grabbed the collar of his wrinkled shirt in one swift motion.

"Wait! Time out!" he cried out, and quickly broke free of her grip before it could strengthen.

"What is it?" Kyo asked.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but you can't just keep grabbing people by their collars, and dragging them off to somewhere!" he cried out.

"This is a matter of life and death, don't you remember what I just told you yesterday?"

"Wait a minute, 'yesterday'?"

"Yeah, a day passed while we were out"

To verify, he quickly checked the date on his still open phone, sure enough, she was right. The date used to read 05/04/12, now it read 05/05.

_"Are you kidding me?! You been telling me I've been knocked out for an entire day, out in public!?"_ "Wait a minute! I don't remember myself blacking out or anything!"

"That's the Reaper's Game for you" Kyo smirked, amused by my reaction "and I already told you, we're dead!"

The words from 'yesterday', replayed in the boy's head, he did believe that it would be strange that people would walk through him, all these monsters that tried to kill him and killed those kids he saw at the scramble ... and he can read minds too. He bit his lip and stared at the ground. He never wanted to die, but now it's just ironic to think that he was dead now, when he was well and running all over the city.

"But ... how can you stay calm in this situation?"

"It's not that surprising to me ..."

_"Could this girl be anymore blunt? ..."_ Syth groaned in his thoughts, he lifted his head and frowned "Look ... I don't know any of this 'Reaper's Game' or these 'Noise' monsters. But something's telling me, that I have to stick with you, if I want to stay walking and breathing"

"There's some determination!" Kyo grinned "I promise you that I won't let you down!"

"Who said I was going to rely on you?" he replied.

"Hey!" Kyo snapped.

"Look, just tell me what to do, and I'll get it done okay?"

"Humph, fine by me" she scoffed.

"Okay, then let me ask some questions, first, how do I survive this Game?" he asked.

"It's simple: Beat missions before the timer, for seven days straight" she answered.

"Sounds stupid to me, but then again, what isn't? Okay, then what are these "Noise"?"

"They are pretty much monsters of the game, think of them as enemies in a RPG. You know those 'Symbols' we saw yesterday?"

"Uh-huh?"

"Well, that's them in a nutshell"

"..."

"Something wrong?"

_"I know I said I needed to stick with her to survive, but something's bothering me ... just how does she know so much about this? I mean even a noob like me or her would know to some extent ..."_

"Hey! Earth to ... Um ... Uh ..." she stammered for a name to call the boy. He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Kyo stumbling for a name to call him, then he remembered that he didn't gave her his name.

He sighed and said "Look, you can just ask for my name"

"Okay then, what's your name?" she asked.

"It's Syth, Syth Karakashi" he answered.

"Syth ... cool name"

"Fluster me somewhere else" he blushed lightly.

"Don't be shy" she giggled "anyway, want to finish the mission or not?"

"Yeah about that, what are we suppose to do exactly?"

"We have to … um … uh …" she stammered.

"Well, the message said something about 'freeing Macbeth from three witches'?" said Syth "but I'm not exactly sure from all this mumbo jumbo I read"

"Macbeth was a play done by Shakespeare, starring the ruthless king Macbeth" Kyo explained "and I believe the three witches the mission stated, were the three witches that Macbeth met who told him he was going to become king"

"Wow, you know a lot about this stuff"

"Drama and acting, has always been my thing" said Kyo "so we just need to find some guy named Macbeth and free him from three witches, whatever they are"

"And what chance do you think that we'll find some guy named Macbeth, huh?" he scoffed.

"Then what do you propose we do?" Kyo huffed.

"That's what I'm trying to think of now"

"Well, my motto is: If you can't figure it out, then charge it down" she smirked.

"Be my guest" Syth said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"Then I propose we get out of the street and make our way over to the scramble crossing!" Kyo exclaimed.

"Where are we going now?"

"You know the place with a four-road intersection? That's the scramble, so memorize that!"

"Sure, whatever you say Psycho …"

"It's KYO!"

* * *

Inside of the café of Cat Street, a man with a pair of sunglasses and a slick smile, watched the two with great interest.

"Well, well, it looks like the city's going to be busy once again in a long time ..."

* * *

"So ... I suppose we should get to know each other?" Kyo suggested, they have just exited Cat Street and were now walking along the park of Miyashita. Of course the park wasn't really a park; it was a bridge and a working construction site nearby, and of course Syth wouldn't have known why it was a park to begin with.

"I gave you my name, that's enough info I'll give you" said Syth.

"But, at least we should know a little more about each other, right?" she insisted.

"I didn't mention this perhaps, but I don't get comfy with strangers I suddenly have to stick with to survive"

"Well excuse~ me for being nice" she huffed.

"I don't have to be nice, you don't have to either" Syth replied bluntly.

"What's with your attitude in all due seriousness?" she grumbled.

"Like I said before, you- Ow!" he yelped in pain as he was repelled by a strong force.

"What's wrong?!" Kyo cried out in suprise.

"Something ... I felt like I just touched an electric fence" Syth muttered.

"Be careful! You might be seriously hurt next time!" she complained.

"How can I be careful, when I can't see what just hurt me?!" he snapped.

"Objective terms: Defeat the noise"

The two both jumped at the sudden voice, Syth and Kyo turned towards the voice and saw a man in a red hoodie looking down at them.

"Defeat the noise" the man repeated.

"Um ... who are you?" Syth asked.

"Defeat the noise, and I'll let you through"

"Let us through what?"

"The wall" the reaper explained

"Okay then ..." Kyo smirked.

"What's going on? Who's this guy?" Syth asked.

"He's a reaper" she answered.

"What?!" he jumped and readied a fighting stance.

"My job isn't to fight you, just defeat the noise and get it done with"

"Let's just follow what he says, Syth" Kyo insisted

"How can I trust him that he won't hurt us?"

"Repears aren't allowed to attack Players until it's the last day" she explained.

"I'll say it again: Objective terms are defeat the noise" the reaper repeated.

"But I don't see any weird symbols floating around!" Syth protested.

"Somethings can't be seen with the naked eye ..." said the reaper and returned to his place along the wall.

"Somethings ... can't be seen with the naked eye?" Syth echoed back with confusion.

"Okay, let's hurry up and get this wall down!" Kyo exclaimed as she stretched her arms.

"But there aren't any of those noise monsters!" he protested.

"You heard the reaper, if you can't see with your eyes, we'll have to see with something else"

"Like what?"

"Your skull pin, use it" she instructed.

_"The one where I can read minds?"_ "How's that suppose to help?" he asked while pulling it out of his pocket.

"Just do it"

_"Ngh, give me a straight answer damn it ..."_ "All right, here goes nothing" he sighed and pulled out his skull pin. He clenched the pin tightly in his hand, and focused his thoughts.

"All right ... Concentrate ..."

The same feeling washed over him from yesterday, the same crowds of voices splashed over him like a wave.

_"All right, what do I do now?"_ he thought, when a strange sight hit his senses. A bunch of symbols were crowding the position of the red hoodie reaper, they were the same symbols from the day before.

_"What are they ..."_ before he can finish, one of them rushed towards him and made him jump. But before he could cancel his scan, the symbol drew near and gave him a flash of white and into a crowd of foxes with tattooed legs.

"I wish she could have warned me about this!" he growled underneath his breath and pulled out his two pins of fire and lightning "No use whining now ... If I'm going to survive, then I refuse to let small fry like this stop me!" and with that he charged towards his foes.

* * *

**Well … Syth is still inside the city Shibuya playing the Reaper's Game.**

**But at least he got a new power now! So he's not giving up anytime now.**

**Find out in the next chapter coming soon …**

**I do hope this chapter sounds better than the last one! I'm super sorry~ Please forgive old Onii-chan! I'm still having some trouble with choosing grammar and such. Also this chapter seemed shorter then I expected it to be.**

**I was able to introduce some OC's from other readers! So I hope that's a plus for you!**

**THIS IS THE 13 PAGED NOTEBOOK SIGNING OFF!**


End file.
